Detention
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Amy gets detention. Rory gets detention to be alone with her. Will the penny drop? One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters. They all belong to BBC and Russell T. Davies.**

* * *

Amy's POV

"Come on, don't be mad." Mels says as she follows me. I was not speaking to her. She got me into trouble. Again. Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with her. Ever since grade school she manages to get me into trouble. And what for?

I don't even quite know if she understands it.

Trouble just seems to have a knack for finding her.

"You didn't have to take the fall." Mels says and that is what makes me turn around.

"Really?" I question. "I guess I misunderstood the whole 'Take the fall for me' thing."

"If I took the fall, I would have been suspended." Mels says. She begged me to get her out of it. I don't know why I did it, but something about the look she gave me—those eyes—just made me soft and I said I did it.

"Why did you do it anyways? What was the point?" I ask. Sometimes—well, most of the time—the stuff Mels did never made any sense.

"I thought it'd be fun." She answers.

"There is something wrong with you." I say as Rory walks over and stands next to me.

"And you're just now figuring that out." He comments. "Now, what did she do now?"

"She talked me into getting detention for her." I tell Rory and he looks between Mels and me. "So…sorry. You're on your own tonight." I tell Rory. He was going to come over and the three of us would study together—well Rory and I would try to study. Mels would just pick up my raggedy Doctor and talk about how he's real.

"Maybe The Doctor will come and _take you away._ " Rory tenses and I punch him in the arm. "Ow! How come you never punch her?!"

"I don't know. It seems _wrong_." I say. I don't know why, but I have this feeling. Hitting Mels, any sort of way seems wrong. I could never.

There is just too many mysteries when it comes to Mels.

* * *

After school, I went to the designated room for detention.

I was still pretty pissed about this.

I have never been in detention before—sure I've gotten in trouble before but only because of my friendship with Mels. Sometimes I wonder if her mother ever dropped her on the head because there is something wrong with her.

I stop in my tracks at seeing Rory sitting in a desk in the middle of the room. What was he doing here? This is detention. And it's not like this was his last period anyways. That down the hallway.

"Rory?" He picks up his head and looks at me. "You know this is detention, right?"

Rory nods.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I have detention."

"Rory Williams has detention?" I ask crossing my arms. I couldn't believe this? Did Mels do something in between lunch and last period? Probably. Just great. She managed to get both Rory and I detention all in one day.

This must be some sort of accomplishment for her.

"How did Mels get you detention?" I ask, sitting down in the desk next to him.

"Well…"

…

Rory's POV

 _I was in class and Mels was sitting next to me. The lecture was going on, but people weren't paying attention. Instead they were just throwing things._

 _"You know…if you get detention…it'll be you and Amy…all alone." Mels says. I tried not to be tempted but that did sound—well tempting. Maybe Amy would finally notice me—and stop thinking I'm gay. I knew that's what she thought. She's always trying to talk about boys with me._

 _"NEXT PERSON TO THROW SOMETHING WILL BE IN DETENTION!" The teacher yelled. No one else threw anything. Except me._

 _I threw an eraser and it hit him in the head._

 _"WILLIAMS!" He yelled and I gulped._

 _I could already hear Mels saying "Penny in the air…"_

…

Amy's POV

"…It's a long story…" Rory trailed off. I would have said we have time, but then teacher covering detention today showed up. He told us no talking so I couldn't even ask Rory what happened. I rolled my eyes and went off to do my work. Of course Rory and I finished quickly and we were stuck sitting there silently clicking our pens for what felt like hours.

Then the teacher's cell phone rang and he left the classroom.

I turned my head to Rory.

"So…that story then." I say. I was interested.

"Yours first." Rory replied.

"I guess it doesn't matter." I say. Why should we waste our time talking about _our friend_ that always ends up getting us into trouble? "How much longer are we here?" I ask. It was so boring. I can't believe I am saying this but I would much rather hear Mels go on about how The Doctor is real.

"An hour." Rory says and I groan.

"Notice any cute boys lately?" I ask, trying to strike up some kind of conversation before the teacher gets back.

"Amy, I'm not gay!" Rory says.

"Yes, you are." I say.

"No, I'm not." Rory insists. "And I think _I_ would know."

"But you've never showed any interest in any girl." I point out. Rory never looks or talks to any girl but Mels and I. What other reason could he have for that besides playing for the other team? I don't care if he is, I just wish he'd admit it or tell me about a girl he likes; there has to be someone if he insists on not being gay.

"Well there is this one girl I like." Rory says, not looking at me.

"You need to tell me. What's she like?"

"She is adventurous and witty. She is very stubborn. But she is lovely. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met. I could never love anyone else like I do her." Rory says. This girl—I have to figure out who she is. Maybe I know her.

"Have you ever done anything for this girl?" I ask. I wanted to ask her name but I don't know if Rory will tell me.

"I always help her with homework." He says and I sigh. "And I listen to her. To everything she says. And I'll do anything she asks. Even if it's crazy."

"What's the craziest thing you've done for her?" I ask.

"I got detention. For her." Rory says. Wait What?

"When?" I ask.

"Today."

I look around and there's no one else here. Rory was staring at me. Wait, did he mean— _oh my god_.

Me. Rory likes me?

"Sorry—" Rory turns away, but I make him look at me again.

"No." I say. "Don't be." I let Rory's lips touch mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and after a couple seconds I feel one hand touch the back of my head and the other touch my back.

"Oh Rory…" I had no words. I can't believe I have been so thick not to see this before. Rory Williams has been here all my life and—I just never even realized. _He likes me_.

"I love you, Amy." Rory says. "I'd do anything for you." He's always done what I ask of him. Even if it's crazy like he says. Hell, he puts up with Mels. I bet if he had to wait for me to marry him, he'd wait a thousand years or two.

"Oh Rory Williams…" I trail off before kissing him again.

I can already hear Mels saying _"…And the penny drops."_

* * *

 **A/N: I've been trying to think of some kind of One-Shot to do and I thought of this one. Amy and Rory is my favorite Doctor Who ship, so I'm glad I finally came up with something to write for them. Also, if any of you readers like The Sarah Jane Adventures, it'd mean a great lot if you could check out my stories for that and leave me a review. :) Anyways please let me know what you thought of this. Please review.**


End file.
